And I Feel Fine
by Kedda
Summary: Yet another what happens in the 2nd half of the superbowl episode'.
1. Chapter 1

So I wrote this, kinda on a dare, kinda out of boredom. Mostly just for fun.

XXXXXXXXXX

"How is the girl with the bomb?" Derek asked calmly as he carefully repaired the last of the damage.

"The bomb squad wants to know how much longer you need," Cristina asked ignoring his question.

"No more then 30 minutes, Yang. I just need to close up."

Cristina nodded and started to back out of the room.

"Yang!" Derek stopped her, "The girl with the bomb. How is she?"

Cristina suddenly wished that she had left when Burke told her to, "It's Meredith," she finally replied, "The girl with the bomb is Meredith."

Derek's head jerked up and his hands began to tremble, "Meredith?"

Cristina looked away, "She's ok," she told him, "She's scared but ok."

Derek put his tools on the table, "Can you get her out?"

Cristina sighed, "Burke and Young, don't think that there is anyway to safely remove the ammo."

Derek whipped his head around to stare at Cristina, "What!"

"They are going to try to cut around it. Remove all the breastplate and ribs from the right side, and hopefully lift it out. Then safely detonate it. We don't think we can save the patient."

"But you can save Meredith?"

"And everyone else, we hope."

Derek nodded slightly relieved, "Don't do anything until Bailey's husband is safely downstairs."

Cristina nodded and backed out of the room.

Derek took a deep breath and picked up his instruments.

XXXX

"Miranda, I'm sorry you don't have a choice," Addison pleaded with a distraught Bailey.

"I am not having this baby today. Not today. Not without his father."

"Tucker would want your baby to be safe. He would want both of you to be safe. And if you wait, that won't happen." Addison forced Bailey to look straight in her eye's, "So what do you think? Can we have that baby now?"

Bailey closed her eye's. She took a deep breath, and nodded.

Addison smiled as best she could, "Good girl. It won't take long, I promise."

XXXX

Derek exited OR2 and turned to the phone on the wall. Lifting the receiver he pressed it to his forehead before dialing.

"Derek?" Addison's voice sounded anxious on the other end of the line.

"Hey Addy," Derek smiled through the exhaustion, "Tell Bailey that I am sending her down an early baby present."

Addison sighed with relief, and gave Bailey a grin and a nod from the doorway, "He's ok?"

"He'll be fine."

"He has a baby boy. Almost 10 pounds," Addison offered, looking around hoping to see her husband walking towards her.

"Then you are going to have your hands full," Derek paused, "I need you to keep an eye on Tucker. Your the only one I trust to do it."

The line fell silent.

"You need to stay up there don't you."

Derek rested his palm against the top of his head, "She's all alone."

Addison was silent for along time, "Okay," she said finally.

"Okay?"

"Ya," Addison left the room and wandered away from the clusters of people, "Just promise me you won't die, Derek."

"I'm not going to die."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Addison wiped away a tear, "Be careful."

"I will," Derek assured her as he slowly hung up the phone.

Addison hung up her phone and looked around. She really didn't want to be around people. She made her way to the stairwell and followed the steps all the way to the basement where she collapsed on a gurney,

XXXX

Derek hadn't moved an inch in the last 20 minutes. Since he entered OR 1 he had stood directly across from Meredith, never once breaking eye contact.

Once Burke started opening the mans chest, things had moved rapidly until now. Now the man entire right side lay open, Meredith's hand and the unexploded bomb completely visible.

"Okay," the bomb squad leader spoke calmly, "Now I need everyone to leave. Walk calmly down the hall and get in the elevator. We can handle it from here."

No one moved.

"Dr. Grey will be fine," he reassured them, "The biggest hurdle is behind us. Just let us do our job."

Burke nodded and moved towards the door leaving Meredith alone at the table.

Her jaw trembled and a tear fell down her face. Derek moved around the table and cupped her cheek in his hand, "You'll be okay."

She stared back at him and nodded.

Derek smiled and kissed her cheek, then bent to chastely kiss her lips, "You'll be fine."

When he turned at the door to look back at her, she wasn't looking back.

XXXX

Half an hour later Meredith walked trembling from the OR, the head of the bomb squad, Dylan, at her side.

"I'm alive," she whispered to herself as the elevator began it's descent.

"You did really good," Dylan said, trying to fill the silence.

"I thought that I was going to die."

"People don't die on my watch."

"I had a feeling," Meredith told him, "I woke up this morning, and I had a feeling."

"Is the feeling gone now?"

Meredith took a deep breath, "I think so. I think the feeling is gone now."

XXXXXXXXXX

And they all lived happily ever after.

Unless you want to read chapter 2, which is pure unadulterated fluff and actually has almost nothing to do with what went on in this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here is chapter 2. Don't say I didn't warn you.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Dr. Shepherd?" George approached Addison slowly, "Bailey wants to see her husband."

Addison didn't reply, she just continued to stare at the basement wall.

"Dr. Shepherd?" George said again a little louder, "Bailey wants to see her husband."

Nothing.

"There really isn't anyone else I can ask." George said weakly, "What do we do?"

"Stop asking!" Addison exclaimed, "I don't know!"

George took a step back, "They are going to be okay," he reassured her.

"And how do you know?" Addison replied, all energy gone.

"They sent the last team up half an hour ago."

"What does that mean?"

"That means that everything is going to be fine, and Meredith and Dr. Burke and Dr. Shep... your husband will all be back down here in under an hour."

"Your sure?"

"Would I lie to you?" George was slightly insulted when Addison looked away, "I wouldn't lie to you!"

Addison managed a small smile. "Try to hold Bailey off for at least another hour. Then she can see her husband."

George nodded and walked away, "You know how we were talking about not lying, and seeing husbands," he said turning back.

Addison just raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe you should consider taking a shower before you see yours."

XXXX

Derek wearily made his way down the halls of the maternity ward looking for his wife.

"Dr. Shepherd!" Izzie came running up behind him, "Where is Meredith? Is she okay?"

"She is fine Izzie. I only saw her for a moment after...I'm not sure where they took her." Derek raked his hand through his hair, "I need to find Addison, tell her I'm okay."

Izzie wrinkled her nose, "You should consider telling her when there is not dried blood on your face."

XXXX

Addison leaned into the spray of the shower. She was scared. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't shake the feeling that everything was going to change, that something was going to happen. Try as she might she couldn't convince herself that everything would be okay, that her husband would come through this unharmed. Unable to hold it in anymore, Addison started to cry.

XXXX

Derek entered the locker room and kicked off his shoes. He went to hit a locker with all his might, but instead just tapped it, then pressed his forehead to his hand.

Either life had become clearer in the last hour or he had entered a parallel universe where the rules had change. Suddenly he realized that he could be there for Meredith just as a friend. He didn't have to be her McDreamy. He could just be Derek, and she could just be Meredith. They could coexists separately and still survive. This revelation made all the difference.

Derek took off the top of his scrubs and used it to disengage some of the blood that he now realized was also in his hair. With a sigh he pushed open the door to the adjoining shower room. As he entered the room he stopped in surprise. The room wasn't empty as he expected, he figured that he would have at least half an hour before all the showers were taken by staff trying to clean up before trying to put the surgical wing to rights.

But there directly in front of him was a woman. All he could see of her was the top of her shoulders and her hair.

Addison. And she was sobbing.

"Addy?" he said quietly as he placed his hand on the top corner of the door that separated them.

Addison turned around slowly.

"Derek," she gasped.

Before he could react she had pushed open the door and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her.

"Hey," he soothed, wrapping his arms tightly around her back, "It's ok."

"I was so scared," she whispered into his neck, still crying.

"Me too," he replied, pulling away a bit so that he could look her in the eye.

"Don't ever do that to me again," she choked, hitting his arm and pushing her wet hair out of her face.

Derek laughed and ran his hands over her wet hair, "I won't. I promise."

Addison laughed a bit too, "Your all wet," she remarked.

Derek laughed loud and kissed her forehead and the tip of her nose, "Yeah well, I needed a shower anyway," he said, leaning forward to kiss her properly.

XXXX

"Tell me again why we aren't just going home?" Izzie sighed as she prepared to spend another long day at the hospital.

"Hello!" Cristina exclaimed, "This wing is going to be mass chaos for the next 12 hours. All the good gossip and stories, who did what in the face of danger, exaggerated stories about how Meredith almost got blown up... and you want to go home?"

"Well you should go home," Izzie said, turning to Meredith.

"And relive that experience at home, _alone_? I don't think so." Meredith replied.

"So McDreamy kissed you?" Cristina asked, she had been dying to get the details since Burke had told her.

"Derek kissed you?" Izzie gasped with surprise from where she was rooting through an unfamiliar closet.

"Yeah," Meredith shrugged.

"What does that mean?" Izzie questioned further, "Are you getting back together?"

Meredith shook her head, "No, it wasn't like that. It was more like a goodbye kiss."

"A goodbye you might be dead in a few minutes kiss?" Cristina asked smelling the shirt she just took off then throwing it in a laundry bin, wrinkling her nose.

"No," Meredith laughed, "Just goodbye," she smiled, wrapping herself in a towel and heading for the showers followed by Cristina and Izzie.

"So we aren't going to have to forcefully remove you from bed anymore," Izzie teased as Meredith pushed open the door and they all walked though.

"Oh My God!" Cristina exclaimed.

Addison jumped and attempted to hide behind Derek, who stood motionless.

"We are so sorry," Izzie gasped as the three interns hastily retreated.

Meredith, Izzie and Cristina didn't stop until they were standing outside the locker room.

"Oh my god," Cristina said again.

Meredith just started to laugh. Izzie and Cristina stared at her for a moment, then started to laugh too.

"Did you see there faces?" Meredith choked out.

"I thought that Addison was going to fall over," Izzie added giggling.

"What are you doing?" Bailey demanded, as she approached in a wheelchair being pushed by George.

"Your in the hall," George stuttered, "In towels. And no clothes."

Cristina composed herself first, "This is the only locker room with showers we can get into right now."

"So go take your showers." Bailey replied, completely confused.

"The showers are... occupied," Meredith explained doing her best not to break out laughing again.

"There are like 6 showers in there," George began, as the door to the locker room opened.

Derek emerged practically still dripping but redressed in scrubs, he was followed by Addison trying to pull her wet hair into a ponytail. He cleared his throat, "Dr.Grey, Dr.Steevens, Dr.Yang."

The three female interns bit their lips and looked away.

Everyone stood awkwardly in the hallway.

"I'm going to go shower now," Cristina said after a long pause.

"I hope there is some hot water left," Izzie remarked innocently following her back inside.

"I dunno," Meredith countered, grinning slyly at the blushing Shepherd's, "Seemed pretty steamy in there."

George stood open mouthed, unable to move.

Bailey just gave the Shepherd's her patented Nazi look, "Seriously?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Ha Ha. Ridiculous I know. It will never happen. But someone, that shall be hence forth known as the Idiot Savant, thought that Addison needed some shower time. Although he had a much raunchier version in mind, and it was starring him instead of McDreamy.

Anyway, review si tu veux.


End file.
